Say Days Ago
by Lovelovegirl
Summary: A dream, reality? Yuuri didn't really know, but the blood of wolfram across the floor told him another story. Sadly yuuri's sadness doesn't end there, or does it? Yuuram


Say Days Ago

Warnings: Possible MPreg. Suicide, yaoi, lemon

Author: Lovelovegirl

Summary: Wolfram commits suicide and from there things begin to go terribly wrong in the world of Shin Makoku

Pairings: Yuuri x Wolfram Yuuram

Chapter One-Yuuri's POV

_I had seen it all that morning after our argument. I had spoken out angrily against him to Conrad and the others. "How is it possible to cheat on someone you were never with in the first place!" I nearly screamed it, then ignored the shielded hurt beyond emerald orbs, or maybe I didn't want to know that he had loved me maybe I had wanted to think it had all been duty, I will never know now._

_Before me that morning after, lie that beautiful figure twisted on my bedroom floor. He was covered in blood from the slices he had so grudgingly made on those delicate wrists. Strange, why wasn't I able to call them that before? Why couldn't I notice all that was there? Anyhow, I watched the blue uniform as it was forever stained a deep murky red, a color I knew would never easily leave my mind, but that is not where the strangeness ends. Perhaps the strangest of all was how beautiful he had looked eyes gently closed, flowers from the vase he broke spread around him. I had to think these thoughts; I had to make myself believe in that moment that he was just asleep. I was brought quickly back to reality once a I heard a maid scream behind me._

_My world crumpled in a heap of nothingness, my friend was gone truly gone. I paused in those thoughts. No, my fiancé was gone, the one who kept me strong and urged me on by calling me a wimp and a cheater. At that time I fell to my knees and scooped the limp, cold body in my arms. That angry spoiled expression was gone, there was nothing there but pure emptiness, his warm flesh was cold and boneless, and I was unable to see those accusing emeralds. Now that I think about it holding him, he had made emeralds my favorite jewel from just one look into his eyes…Now I wouldn't ever look at an emerald again._

_Finally I choked on what was the first of my constant sobs. They were salty and fast, they healed nothing within me however, everything was the same every time I stopped rocking with Wolfram's body to open my eyes. He was dead, he would remain dead, and no matter how much Conrad tried to make me believe otherwise, we all knew whose fault it was, it was mine. So to atone for my sin, I was never going to leave his side again. Fists clenched in uniform material, a head hung low and that body close to me is all that I needed._

_They had tried vigorously to remove wolfram from my grasp, they tried to reason with me, and in the end they thought it would be a better choice to bring my brother in on this. Within two seconds of his arrival I ordered him to leave. The tears and sadness made my power's surprisingly stronger to which enabled me to already know what he was going to say. I was a good fighter in this matter, but I found that Günter was the better strategist, and used some foul odor to put me to sleep. No one realized their dire mistake, at least not until a day after wolfram's burial._

_Changes were slow at coming but even there on my large bed clutching to the only thing of him that remained, I saw them clearly. Lady Celi had fallen into a deep fit of depression. At first she was one who came to cheer me up, but after a little while of my behavior or my words she finally drove over the edge. The once beautiful and vivacious queen locked herself away in her room and refused both company and food. I saw her once through wolfram's bedroom window. The sexy-queen no longer existed there, only a dried joyless shell of her former existence. How I thought she reminded me of me._

_It wasn't long before she met a sad fate, she was gone, another one killed by me. I wondered to myself every night why couldn't I die? Why didn't I go before her? I was selfish at times in my thoughts; I thought often to myself that I was the one who deserved to be the first with wolfram beyond the grave. Thinking on it now, maybe wolfram was right, I am a coward. These thoughts caused me to seclude myself even more._

_My actions yet again did not prove very well for the ones around me. My absence had caused our country to weaken and now every country around wanted a stab at the demon kingdom. I did nothing; I stayed in my room and brooded, and mourned. This lead Conrad into battle to which was not a good thing for him to be doing after so much had happened, but he went anyway. In the end he was reckless and perished to an apprentice blacksmith. I wanted to hate Conrad too for leaving before me, it wasn't right that they all got to go before me!_

_The next current of events was the kidnapping of Greta to a foreign king, and Gwendal locking himself away and pushing himself to the maximum point of exhaustion. He quickly grew sick and both he and Huber fell to intruders along with Nicola and their baby. All that was left was me and Günter, and Günter had long lost all traces of his sanity, and that leaves me here now. I stared at the floor, the same spot not to long ago I had held the limp form of Wolfram. I decided to move off the bed to grab what was beneath the pillow. Reaching my hand underneath I sliced the tip of my finger on what rested there._

_Letting the object and my blood shine in the moonlight and it was revealed to be the exact same object my friend had used to slit his wrists. I was tired of waiting for my turn, everyone was gone, and it was my fault. Conrad, Gwendal, Huber, Nicola, Cheri, and Wolfram. All of them were gone leaving me here. I took a moment to apologize to Wolfram and I went about slicing my wrists. I want to die more dramatic, but I couldn't think the best way to commit suicide….and I lie here bleeding._

_I fill the warmth flowing from me. Was this how He felt? Did he hate me? It doesn't hurt it feels strange, I'm getting cold now. I will so match your corpse, just like the others. IT is getting darker….._

Suddenly Yuuri jumped from his slumber, sweating and breathing heavily. Nest to him rested his fiancé almost half off the bed, and he made a promise to himself. He would let Wolfram know that the words he had said the night before had no truth in them. He wouldn't let his dreams become a reality…

TBC

A/N: WOW that is like the first one I ever wrote the first chapter in less than a night from scratch. Since I got my computer that is. Anyway, I hopr you like this. I plan on getting it beta'ed but I need to wait. I did this in a major hurry so maybe it is good for being rushed


End file.
